Abyssal Impatience
by invader-ipod26
Summary: I am 6, I am drowning...  Why wouldn't I listen to the warnings?


I personally have always loved the sound of a plunging wave, whether something is dropped into the abyssal glass or a wave crashing against the sand. It was relaxing to me, always relaxing. Unfortunately, I did not live near a beach or water deep enough to make such a wonderful noise. Until recently. Rainfall had plagued the emptiness time and time again, forming puddles and ponds where there were once none. 2 says in the winter they'll freeze over and be thick enough to slide on.

After a while, the rain got to me, too much of it made sleepless nights for me… and being alone in my big, empty room, my recently recovering insomnia had returned. Nobody would let me go out to see the pond forming near the first room; they said once the rain stopped and it got cold, we'd go altogether. Just 2, 5, 7, 9 and me,

But I was too impatient.

I had never let anyone know about the things I secretly dream of, but when you're dead, or close, you really don't care.

What was I thinking? How oblivious was I to the effects of water? I recall 2 telling me… no, that was 9. I remember being in the room with 2 while he was telling 9 the consequences of scouting in the rain. I wasn't paying much attention; I just wanted to show off my new drawing.

How I should've listened.

All I heard was the raindrops hitting the cold surface of the pond after I had fallen in. it looked far shallower at the surface, bubbles surrounded me, I smiled as I tried to pop them but as I moved, a shock jolted through me. As I reached to hold it in pain, it happened again. Sparks flew everywhere, moving through me. It was hot, then cold, then again hot and then so painfully cold it was hot again. I couldn't hold on much longer, already parts of me were giving out, but not my soul. That's the one I decided to keep control of. I looked up; it was amazing how deep the pond seemed from here.

The rain slowly changed color from a glassy blue to a white… the soul inside my chest was going from a bright green to a faded emerald, the world was getting darker. Perspective and perception were becoming one… I am almost gone… a ring floats above my head but not the color of a halo… its more… black. I am floating to the surface; my soul is floating to the skies… I am gone and nobody knows.

Goodbye. I am sorry I didn't obey.

"6? Where are you!" the medic called. 6 was nowhere to be seen for hours… many hours. At first, 5 was so excited for it finally to be snowing, he knew 6 had been begging to go out for months but the rain never seemed to end, therefore, leaving the disappointed and very sad 6 inside all this time. Now that he was missing, he wished he had taken him out when the rain was light.

2 couldn't keep up with 5's persistence. He wanted to find 6 just as much as him but as the early hours of the morning became the early of the evenings; he started to lose his energy, but not his desire or ambition.

"Think, 5. Where haven't we gone?" 2 inquired.

He thought, he figured, and then he knew, "Th-that pond!"

"This way!" 2 directed as he ran past the piles of debris and the patches of snow.

In sight was the pond. The agony of what lied there was heart wrenching. Even so, they progressed forward and fished him out, in hope that he'd be asleep or too weak to move but still alive and not an empty shell. Anything but an empty shell…

"6! Say something! 6! **6**!" 5 cried.

2 looked 6 over, searching for a small sign of vitality. 2 rested his hand on top of 5's shoulder, "say what you need to say… he'll hear you."

5 fought away his tears pitifully, "he-he'll be missed… I was a terrible f-friend…I-I miss…6!" he cried into the chest of the nimble striped body.

2 watched 6's body carefully, still in hopes of some vital signs. 5 and 6 were like his sons, watching one wither away into nothing was horrific… until a sight was spotted. 6's hand slightly twitched. "6! He's still there!"

And as if he was listening the whole time, 6's optic's fluttered open slightly, "t-2…? 5…?" he whispered, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't listen… it's my-my-

"No, it isn't your fault. It's ours. We're sorry. We're sorry!" 5 blubbered.

"Don't worry, 6, we'll get you back and you'll be fixed-

"No… I'm done… I can't go on…" in front of their eyes, he was departing this life and entering the next, "I love you guys… you are my family…" he smiled. And slowly, ever so slowly it seemed… he was gone.

_And the last thing I heard, I held on to for my lives to come._

"_I will forever hold you in my heart; you are mine in all eternity. We are together. We are one, whether you leave or not. I love you- we love you. We will never let go. Never."_

_Never ever._

Heaven and death is like the plunging wave. Doesn't matter how the wave starts, it reaches the same the place in the end. I always liked the waves; I watched them roll in and out upon the optics of 3 and 4. They fascinated me. Sadly, I never saw them. I never lived to see them. But I did love. I loved so deeply that the power they gave off could part the ocean.

I miss them all the time. I am lonely here. I miss 5's laugh. I miss 2's warming smile.

One day we'll meet again… but as I have indicated before… I am very impatient.


End file.
